


The Very Short and Absolutely Over Dramatized Tragedy in a Rosemary Coffee Shop AU

by mysterykid43



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee Death, Drama, F/F, Fourth Wall Obliteration, Joke Fic, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykid43/pseuds/mysterykid43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragedy occurs at the local coffee shop where Kanaya happens to work and Rose happened to be during her shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Short and Absolutely Over Dramatized Tragedy in a Rosemary Coffee Shop AU

It was a rainy day out. Rose had planned to spend her day at home, reading one of her many Grimoires or maybe practicing some violin. Whatever it was, she wasn't planning on leaving her apartment. And yet something over took her. Before she could react, she found herself standing in the line of the unnamed coffee shop conveniently placed down the street. She didn't know exactly how she got there, but she assumed it had something to do with the plot. 

She didn't mind, though, as she had a craving for coffee all day. She stood in the line for a few seconds, until it got to her turn. Rose wasn't really concentrating on what was going on. All she wanted to do was get whatever the author had planned for her over with, and go back to her evening plans. 

"Excuse Me Miss Are You Going To Order There Is Quite A Large Line Behind You" Rose shook herself out of her deep introspection about her own existence and focused on the event at hand. In front of her was the cashier. She wore the standard uniform of any unnamed coffee shop and her little name tag read "Kanaya". Odd name. Rose order a simple coffee and stood to wait for her drink. It took a few minutes, a few minutes too late, Rose muttered in her mind. Is that a thing? It is now.

She picked up her mug of coffee and walked over to the only empty table in the full coffee shop. What Rose expected was to walk over to the table and drink her coffee. But no, that would be boring! On her way to the table, she was stopped mid-pace. Underneath her shoe was none other than a specifically placed piece of garbage! Surprised by this unclean occurrence, she opened the grip of her hands, unfortunately forgetting that she was holding her drink.

Silence overtook the café as the mug, filled with the bitter brown liquid hit the ground. The ceramic smashed into pieces and coffee spilled all over the wooden flooring. Rose fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she watched her beverage seep between the cracks of the paneling. From behind the marble counter, Kanaya turned around to see the blonde girl knelt in front of the massacre. She ran over and wrapped her arms around Rose, pulling her into a warm hug. The shorter girl sobbed into Kanaya's shoulder, whose face remained solemn. They remained like that in for the next few moments. Both finding comfort in each other's presence. 

Finally, Rose lifted her head and looked into the green eyes of the girl whom she had wrapped her arms ground. "T-Thank you, I apologize for the mess" She choked out. Kanaya sighed, keeping Rose close. "No Need To Apologize I Know How It Is Like Dealing With Such A Terrible Loss", She reassured, "I Will Get You Another Cup On The House". 

Rose gave a relieved smiled, "That would be nice"


End file.
